Maybe in Another Life
by mely-fan
Summary: Series of drabbles, with either Rachel or Blaine being usually part of the featured couple per chapter. If they're not par of the main ship, then they appear as background or at least are mentioned. Will contain: Blainchel, Klaine, Samchel, Puckleberry, Seblainchel, Kurtofsky, Faberry, Pezberry but NEVER Finchel.


_Author's Note: Okay, I know I should be updating With or Without you and I'm really sorry! But my computer is a mess and it deleted the whole Office thing, ergo, I don't have Word and I'm getting a bit crazy here. I promise, as soon as I have Word back I'll check the final mistakes of the two chapter I have written of WoWY and I'll post it!_

_In the meantime... This is Klaine with a bit of Tike mentioned and some Puckleberry thrown around._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

"I say... South America"

"Blaine... we _must_ go to Europe!"

From his spot in the couch, Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. They were 28-years-old and they were fighting like a couple of teenagers. They had gotten married at 24, but at the time they only had money for that month's rent and to pay for a night in a hotel. In fact, the party afterwards only existed because Rachel called all their friends and they raised money between the group and they threw a kick ass party.

Well, when your husband is a rock star it must be easy to get a lot of things for free.

Anyway. They got married, the got their surprise party and then they hit the hotel. They never got the honeymoon tough. Four years later, their situation is better and they can afford a nice and semi-expensive honeymoon.

Who new the hardest thing was to pick a place?

"But... Kurt. Isn't Europe a place to go when we're older and we have kids? We will take them to London and we will get on those cool buses and everything."

"Why can't we go now? Tina and Mike did" , Kurt pouted to his husband before giving him another option. "Besides, it doesn't need to be London, even if I die to go there by the way, but it could be Paris!"

Smiling, Blaine shakes his head as he continues to watch the search result for 'honeymoon places' that Google offered him. "Tina was pregnant during their honeymoon, so they don't really count. Besides, we both know that you want to see places with monarchy."

"Yes, but all of Europe countries had monarchies before, so we have a whole continent to enjoy!"

"What do you want for dinner?" , suddenly asked Blaine, clearly trying to go off the topic. He walks to the kitchen and checks if he has ingredients for some tasty meal.

"Don't you change the subject, Blaine Anderson. This is serious. In two months from now the new season will start and the brand will want my full attention on the new collection. You're between shows. Honestly, this is the exact moment to pick a place, buy the tickets and get ready for two weeks of private time! We must choose now!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

Realizing that Blaine was about to get pissed at so much insistence, he remained shut and didn't admonished him for yelling.

Kurt circled his arms around his partner, who was getting everything set to start coking. Blaine's right hand gripped the counter while scratching his head with the left one. He turned around in Kurt's embrace and took his hands.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't meant to yell at you or anything. I'm just getting sort of frustrated."

"It's okay for us to not agree sometimes."

Smiling at Kurt always mature resolutions, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, at least we don't fight nearly as much as Rachel and Puck."

Laughing at the memories of the hilarious stupid fight their friends have, they join their foreheads.

"If Puck managed to convince Rachel to go to Brazil, I can make you agree to camping in the Chilean dessert" admitted Blaine, using what Kurt liked to call 'persuasive-eyebrow-position-stare'.

"If Rachel didn't care about all the sun damaging her skin then that's her problem, me on the other hand..."

"Please, she gladly accepted as long as Puck spent the whole trip shirtless. Which I'm pretty sure he did."

"This is because you want to see me in little clothing isn't it?"

"Yes, this is because I want to see you in little clothing."

Kurt softly laughed at the admission and pecked Blaine's lips. "You could have said that from the beginning".

His husband shrugged and confessed, "I sort of wanted to lure you into it".

Laughing, Kurt left the kitchen so that Blaine could cook. At some point in their relationship they tried to cook meals together, but Blaine got really professional about it and reached Rachel's level of anal when it came to the use of the kitchen. Kurt was a lot more messy and worried about staining his clothes, which only frusrtated Blaine, so it was better if cocking time was spent apart.

He picked the laptop where Blaine left it and he started to look up at the options from the search.

"Oh my god!"

Running with a wooden spoon and an apron on, Blaine looked funny with that strange worried look.

"What is it?"

After five straight minutes of laughing at his husband appearance - much to Blaine's discomfort - Kurt finally announced the happy news. "I've found our perfect honeymoon destiny! Greece!"

"Greece? I haven't tough about that" admitted Blaine.

"It's perfect! I have my history and my monarchy and you have your deserted beaches with the stars and the unexplored islands and your adventures and all that."

Honestly, Greece didn't sound too adventurous, but Blaine appreciated the fact that Kurt tried to think of him and mix their styles. Besides, he looks so cute smiling at him. And honestly, they will probably pull a Rachel-and-Puck and basically spend the whole honeymoon locked in their bedroom.

"Greece it is then."

Kurt legit squeals as he sets the laptop asides and jumps to Blaine's arms.


End file.
